Rain
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: OneShot Une seule nuit changera tout pour Ron et Hermione... Trad de Sunshyndaisies


Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, un mini one-shot un peu triste.

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, J.K.Rowling a inventé les personnages et Sunshyndaisies l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire.

_

* * *

_

**Rain**

_I don't mind if  
You stay longer  
You have not been  
Any trouble  
At all..._ _du tout_

Ron se sentait comme un être vieilli prématurément. Quelque part à travers le globe, d'autres adolescents de dix-huit vivaient des vies plus insouciantes, plus spontanées. Il était sûr que leurs inquiétudes étaient aussi limitées que ce qu'ils allaient manger aujourd'hui, ou le film moldu qu'ils allaient regarder ce week-end.

Mais pas lui.

La guerre l'avait privé des trois dernières années de son innocence. Elle avait pris d'autres morceaux de son coeur également : sa mère et son père, ses deux plus vieux frères. La nuit au Terrier était affreusement silencieuse maintenant, exempte de rire et de joie, laissant seulement le vide et le silence dans son sillage.

Le silence était assourdissant maintenant, assourdi par le tambourinage régulier de la pluie à l'extérieur. Ron regardait fixement par la fenêtre du salon, observant la brume se former sur les carreaux. Il retint sa respiration alors qu'il repéra un mouvement dehors. Une silhouette traversait le porche de devant, et Ron reconnut immédiatement le nuage de cheveux châtains.

Hermione...

Il ouvrit la porte avant même qu'elle ne l'ait atteint, attendant, s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte, l'observant.

Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, sa robe longue collant à son frêle corps alors qu'elle tremblait. Il n'y eut aucun mot échangé entre eux alors qu'il tendait sa main vers elle et la tirait à l'intérieur.

Elle essaya de parler. Elle essaya, mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

« Ron, je... »

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je sais »

Il pointa de sa baguette magique le foyer et alluma un feu. Il l'observait pendant qu'elle détachait l'attache de sa cape et l'accrochait près du feu pour qu'elle puisse sécher, et ils s'assirent ensemble, côte à côte, chacun effrayé à l'idée de briser ce silence.

_I don't want you  
To go home yet  
Can you just stay  
Ten more minutes... _

La pluie tombait à l'extérieur, un bruit mat et monotone qui engourdi les nerfs de Ron.

« Tu penses qu'il est mort ? » dit-elle enfin, sa voix remplie de douleur et de chagrin.

Ron secoua la tête. Sa réponse était non, non pas qu'il le savait pour sûr, mais parce que c'était ce qu'il avait désespérément besoin de croire.

« Il ne nous laissera pas » dit-il. « Il ne nous blessera pas comme ça… »

Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, la respiration d'Hermione. Leurs mains parcoururent le chemin entre eux, et Ron l'observa avec stupéfaction alors qu'elle entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens.

_You are my  
Best friend  
I don't know how  
I'd live... _

Il pouvait sentir le poids de son regard fixé sur lui. Il rencontra son regard, et durant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Combien de temps passa, il l'ignora. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas regarder ailleurs. Elle pourrait disparaître s'il regardait autre part.

D'une main tremblante, il toucha son visage. Elle n'était que désordre : des cheveux broussailleux et indisciplinés, des yeux injectés de sang après avoir pleuré, des joues souillées de larmes.

Et il pensa en lui-même, qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

Les mots n'avaient jamais été utiles entre eux. Ron se demandait même s'ils en avaient besoin pour se comprendre.

_How I love you  
Every square inch  
Love your brown eyes  
Your forgiveness... _

Ses lèvres avaient le goût de ses larmes : salées et douces en même temps. Il continua à attendre à ce qu'elle se retire brusquement, ou bien lui dire qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre la tête, mais elle ne le fit pas. Peut-être n'allait-il pas se réveiller après tout.

_Don't go home now  
It's past midnight  
You can sleep here  
We'll have breakfast... _

Ron s'était promis au début, quand l'enfer venait de commencer, et que toutes les illusions qu'il avait eu sa vie entière avaient été détruites d'un seul coup, qu'il ne se perdrait pas lui-même. Il s'était juré de ne pas laisser son cœur s'ouvrir à nouveau ; c'était trop douloureux chaque fois qu'il se brisait et qu'il devait en recoller les morceaux encore et encore.

Mais alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faîtes s'effacèrent de son esprit.

_You are my  
Greatest gift  
I don't know how  
I'd live  
You are my  
Saving grace _

_You are  
My heart  
My true friend..._

Il observait sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque souffle qu'elle prenait, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle dormait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, malgré ce qui existait encore à l'extérieur, malgré toute l'incertitude et l'instabilité des questions sans réponse, il avait trouvé l'espoir.

Il l'avait trouvé en elle.

La pluie continuait à tomber alors qu'ils entraient dans le monde des rêves, ensemble.


End file.
